The Aftermath
by Klamath61
Summary: This is after both Nuada and Nuala have been resurrected.
1. Chapter 1

A RUDE AWAKENING

Sunday 12th of May,

My Brother,

I am writing you this letter and hoping it will find its way into your hands I see you in my minds eye. I can feel your anguish since the reawakening. The Council sought to separate our BONDS. But could not find a way to do so. I write this letter, I want to tell you of my relationship with Abe Sapien. He trusts me wholly, he is totally in love with me. I have never in my life known anyone who is so sensitive in nature. He sits in the Library reading Poetry to me in the evening. Someday I hope you will forgive me and understand the Special Bond I share with him. Please do not scorn me for my feelings for Abe. Aside from you my heart has not known such tenderness.

Farewell for now Dear Brother.

One week later,

Nuada,

My letter has returned unopened, I know it must hurt you, and I do not want to hurt you. I only wish to explain what is in my heart for Blue, as called by his friends. If you will not read thsese letters you will not acknowlege or accept the fact that I can have a World besides the one that we once shared. I do feel that I am learning and growing stronger in knowledge for the different species. I have seen many different kinds of life form and want to help and aid Abe in any way I can. Nuada dear Brother I have finally come to request of you my dowry for our impending marriage. I can not marry him without the Dowry. I am the last Princess of the Royal House of Bethmoora. I implore that you not send this letter back to me unanswered.

I can not marry without your consent! Since your are also the last of the Royal House.

Nuala sealed the letter and set it down on the table in front of her. She could sense that Nuada had read the last letter and resealed it and sent it back. She at last had someone she could finally count on. She did not mind all the long work hours she was putting in at the BRPD. While she was helping Abe catalog different species, the time they spent together was worthwhile. It was hard for her at first, she had to be taught how to use the equipment. Her job, was to input Abe's findings, pull files, use the fax machine, learn to access the computer, she made a lot of mistakes. She could hear snickering behind her back from the other girls in the office. It was requested of her that she not wear her long gowns as they might pose a hazard. It was requested that she adher to the dress code. She felt that she now should be allowed an earning, she did not mind helping and assisting Abe, but she felt if she had money of her own. She would have some mobility. She stood up and headed to the outbox for the mail. Hopefully, Nuada would see to it to speak with the Council regarding her dowry.

Another 2 weeks passed and then a letter had come addressed to Nuala with the Royal seal of Bethmoora.

Sister.

In regards to the matter of your dowry. I will speak with the Council, however you must be in attendance. If you feel that the "relationship" between yourself and Abe Sapien has progressed this far. I will see what can be done. As far as my anguish, do not concern yourself , I am healing daily and am able and soon will be able to resume my normal functions. Your last letter sounds of great urgence, my congratulations on your impending marriage. Farewell for new.

Your Brother

Once, she received the letter she was jubilant! She took the letter to Abe, who was in the middle of an argument with one of the Agents. " I don't give a shit if she is your girlfriend, Abe, if she screws up one more time, I'm gonna be in her face not yours! Abe was very apologetic, Oh, I am so sorry! I thought she understood. She gets so confused, sometimes, even when I have explained a half dozen times. Oh! Don't worry, John, I'll take care if it myself this time. Nuala, just stood there, totally humiliated. They both stared at her. She said nothing. She knew that she did not always understand, however Abe, was not always there so she has to double check herself on his findings. She did not want to quarrel with him, instead she said, I am sorry, that happened Abe, I will do better next time. Abe took a tone with her that she had not heard before. It was harsh, that's fine. I know that you will be expecting me in the Library tonight Nuala, but it seems that I will be redoing this error I will be gone awhile. My apologies. His tone was cold and void of emotion. Nuala was not used to it. She did not get a chance to tell Abe about the letter from Nuada. She went to bed by herself, she knew Abe would be up all night correcting her mistakes. They had been together for 6 months now, and in the beginning he was attentive. Every time one of the Agents cussed him out he relented and many times saying that Nuala had been the cause. Even when she had not. Nuala had to face the truth about Abe Sapien. He did not care for confrontation, he was not a fighter, and not really much of a lover, meaning he was not "physical" the way Nuada was. She went to find Abe to apologize for the mistakes she made, again. When Abe saw her he said Nuala please go back to bed! I came to tell you how sorry I am for the mistakes I have made on John's file. In the morning I will tell him. NO! Nuala I am taking care of it. Abe there is something I have come to tell you. Yes? Abe, my brother has agreed to meet with the council on my behalf for procuring my dowry for our impending marriage. Abe looked at her incredulously, our What? Nuala, I was not aware of this. When did I imply that we would marry? When did I ask you to marry me? Nuala stepped back she stared hard at Abe and felt tears well in her eyes. Abe, you told me you loved me, on the day the very last day of my life, before the resurrection! I feel like a fool! I have been making plans. My brother, Nuada you know how he felt about me, he too experienced your "love" for me as he crumbled into a million pieces. Am I to understand that this was never your intention? Look, Nuala it appears that we need to have a talk. Nuala felt her knees go weak as she sat down. I realize that this is a period of adjustment for both of us. I want to teach you new ways, new ideas I wanted to bring you out of the dark ages. I am in love with you. I want us to live together for as long as possible. But marriage, is out of the question right now. I want you to go on learning and growing. Nuala just sat there not only did she feel like a fool, but she felt like an uneducated fool. Then all of sudden she asked Abe, I would like to know how the other ladies earn money, and I am working hard and earn nothing? Abe, turned around and said in a cold tone of voice, Nuala, you can barely handle the daily functions, office equipment, ecetera and making mistakes, which I have to fix, I told Tom, not to worry about paying you working with me was it's own reward. Nuala's eyes glazed over, she was not getting paid because of Abe. Henceforth the snickers in the office, she was forced to wear shorter skirts, silk stockings, and shoes that she was not comfortable with. According to Abe, she was the cause of all of the errors. And worst of all the reason, the last thing her brother saw before he died was her and Abe and his feeling of love for her. It was clear to her, she had not been content at the BRPD. She kept telling herself that once she and Abe were married she could look forward to the time they could spend together. In essence she overlooked all of his faults, Nuala did not belong here this was not her real home not her true habitat. She was misplaced and there were times when she longed to be with her people. She did not allow herself to think about Nuada. Her brother had not interfered with herself or Abe since the resurrection. He could not be blamed for anything. It was up to her to make her choice. She turned to Abe and said, I am tired and will go to bed. I will see you in the morning. Obviously, I have taken your intentions the wrong way. Right now, I am too overwhelmed and I will say Goodnight. Abe leaned over for a kiss, but Nuala turned on her heel and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting with the Boss

Nuala awoke early the next morning after the confrontation with Abe. She would see to it that she would get paid for all the long hours that she had been putting in assisting Abe with his assignments,she would speak to Tom Manning, She carefully got dressed that morning, she wore her black skirt with the side slit, and black high heels with pointed toe, sling backs. Her nylon thigh high stockings. The silk blue blouse with long sleeves. As someone once told her she looked good in blue. She went down to the Cafeteria to get breakfast for herself, she would usually get a cup of coffee for Abe, since last night, she was doing everything she could to keep him out of her mind. She was heading down the long corridor when she saw Tom. She waved her hand, Tom saw her and then headed in the other direction. She did not need to have her ability to read his mind, she sensed he did not want to speak with her. She went ahead to the Cafeteria, but decided she was not hungry. As she was leaving the Cafeteria for her work station she then decided she would have her say with Tom. Nuala arrives in his office and the first thing she heard Tom say, Nuala I am very busy, I have a meeting in a few minutes. Nuala stood for a moment, but then stated I need just a few moments of your time. Tom asked if this was in regards to her and Abe, Nuala said it was not. Alright, then go ahead, Nuala told Tom how she and Abe had been working together for the past 6 months and she had not been getting paid for the work she had been doing. She had noticed the other women in the office being able to earn "paychecks" and "salaries". She would like to get paid for her work. Tom stood up and looked out his window, as if in thought, turned back to her and simply stated, Nuala, honey, I'd love to pay you a salary, a wage, but unfortunately you're not qualified for the job you have now. It shows, Abe is being nice, he wants you to learn. You are having trouble understanding, and sometimes you get in the way of true progress, of Abe's final analysis. It's your lack of training, and no schooling, I really can't see paying you a wage when you don't know how to do your job. I wish that I could do more Nuala, I am truly sorry. Nuala stood up with her back straight, thank you Tom, I appreciate your candor. Well, I will be leaving now, thank you for taking the time to explain. You have already been so kind to me and inspite of my errors I have learned a great deal. Good bye. She walked out and closed the door slowly behind her.

A Trip to the Troll Market

Nuala had gone to Tom's secretary and told her that she was not feeling well, and would take the day off and could she please tell Abe. She was supposed to be at her work station by 7am. Nuala reached her bedroom and broke down and cried. She heard Tom say the words "Abe was just being nice" and Abe saying "I wanted to bring you out of the Dark Ages". Countless hours of sitting by the fire in the Library and having poems read to her by a being that she felt she would spend the rest of her life with. She was the one who was immortal, not Abe how long were they supposed to live together? She needed to sort out her priorities, she was not sure of anything at the moment. Her brother whom she had not seen in over six months, did answer her letter and tell her he would see what he could do and congratulated her on their impending marriage. What marriage Nuala thought. Nuala's head ached and she felt like it would explode. She had not felt Nuada for a long time. She had not felt his closeness. Nor did he intrude upon her. How would he feel, if she called upon him? She imagined the worst of it. He must hate me she thought, since the resurrection. This was it, she was going to see him. Nuala went to find her gowns, but instead found that they had vanished. She then realized that the BRPD had taken control of her clothing and items she came with. She had decided to go ahead and visit Nuada. She then left the BRPD and told the security guard on duty that she had an errand to run for Abe. The security guard signed her out. She moved as quickly as she could thru the busy streets, until she came to the entrance known to many of the underworld as Troll Market. She wore an overcoat with the hood over her long silver blond hair when she stepped inside. At first the trolls did not recognize her, until she pulled back the hood. They just gasped. Princess Nuala, your brother is not expecting you! Yes, I know she said to them, however where is my brother? Come this way Princess. She was lead down a long dark hallway and over a bridge. She could hear the sound of the busy trolls, selling their wares. Finally she came to what looked like a room that had a curtain veil. When the troll that lead her shouted, Prince Nuada, I bring your sister the Princess Nuala to see you. The curtain then slid aside and her brother emerged. Nuada looked thinner, their were tiny lines and creases running thru his body and face. He looked gaunt. Nuala looked at Nuada and felt a wave of shock go thru her. He made light of his injuries, Nuala died whole in one piece while he shattered in many pieces. She began to tremble, and felt the tears as she looked at her brother. There was a slight connection, Nuada said to her Nuala stop, I am not dead. Why have you come? To tell me of your wedding plans? I have come to tell you that I do not need the dowry after all. Is this the only reason you have come? Nuada gently took her hand as she trembled. He then gazed deep into her eyes and in a few moments said, according to our laws it is a declaration of marriage. You had a right to ask for your dowry, you are a Princess of the Royal House. I physically died, and was not able to protect you in anyway even after the resurrection. He had declared his love for you I am witness to that fact. Sister you have nothing to be ashamed of. Yes you have lived with this, being, this Abe Sapien he has no Right! To ask you to go on living with him, it is marriage or nothing! This thing he has done to you is dishonorable. If you wish the marriage to take place I will speak to the Council about this being and his disrespect for our laws and our Culture. Nuala was speechless, her brother, would do this for her at whatever pains and anguish that this would cost him. She finally found her voice, Nuada I will ask nothing more of the BRPD. I will ask nothing more of Abe Sapien- what can I say of Fishlike Mortals and Elven males? Except that the one species is extremely braver than the other, to which I too have witnessed. She bowed before him and kissed his boots. My Lord I have come to ask if I may take up residence in the Troll Market if you say no I will seek residence elsewhere. Come Sister, arise, if you wish to live here it will be for a short while. I have ascertained from you also that this BRPD owes you "salary"? Do they not? Nuada lifted her face in his hands and said, Look at me Sister, your days of running away are over!


End file.
